


Covetous

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Kink, Flirting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Short, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho fights the heat rising in his cheeks as he touches the closest corset, a dark purple number with lace accents and hook-and-eye closures up the front.





	Covetous

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day six prompt "corset" and partly inspired by yunmin's [art](https://twitter.com/yunmin/status/998626272757583873). Set during Starfighters of Adumar.

They have to be quick. Wedge's idea for Red Flight to disguise themselves as women to get through the last line of the gauntlet is a good one, and they've been lucky enough to find an empty apartment apparently owned by a group of them with closets full of clothes. Now they just have to dress.

As the men scatter to different parts of the house, Tycho opens a closet – and pauses at what he sees inside. At the right side of the wall of clothes are hung half a dozen corsets of all types. Plain black, bright colors, long, short, satin, cotton, leather, buckles, ties, and at least one clearly designed for no use outside the bedroom.

Tycho fights the heat rising in his cheeks as he touches the closest one, a dark purple number with lace accents and hook-and-eye closures up the front; the fabric is soft and silky against his fingertips. It would never fit him, but he feels covetous just the same.

“Tycho, have you found something yet?”

Abruptly, Wedge is behind him, and Tycho lets his hand drop. “Something,” he agrees, nodding into the closet, and Wedge leans in to take a look, smiling when he sees them.

“Too bad you can't wear one of those.”

“Gotta be free to breathe and move when we're still running for our lives,” Tycho says dryly.

Wedge kisses his neck, then breathes against his ear, “And yours will be waiting when we get home. I saw you looking at the purple one – maybe that's how I'll reward you for this whole thing, with one just like it.”

Tycho shivers, delighted at the idea. “I might hold you to that.”

“Do.” Wedge gives him a little push. “Now, come on, we need to move.” He reaches past Tycho to pluck a long-sleeved Adumari-style top in sky blue from its hanger and hold it up to Tycho's chest. “You look good in this color. It matches your eyes.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379162) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth)




End file.
